Pokemon: Jake's Adventures in Unova!
by Kimmy-1016
Summary: Meet Jake, your average ten year old boy starting out on his Pokemon journey. On his journey he'll fight against evil orginizations, meet and battle legendaries, and try his darn best to be a Pokemon Master with the help of his Pokemon! Let's join him, shall we? Based on Black 2, my memory, and imaginiation. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello everyone! For those of you who liked New Adventure Ahead then I'm sorry but I was just loosing ideas and creativity for it. But now I'm making a new story as you can see and I'll try to make it as great as I possibly can! Let's begin...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, obviously I'm a girl and I'm not at all rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The start of a journey in Unova!**

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon! In this world there are magnificent creatures with extraordinary powers that live along side with us humans! Some are kept as pets while others are used in battles by special kids called Pokémon Trainers! Trainers are allowed to get their Pokémon at the age of ten and start on an adventurous journey where they meet new people and Pokémon alike while trying to reach the title of Pokémon Master, a title given to trainers that are strong and pure of heart._

_We may meet such a trainer now..._

* * *

It was a beautiful, hot summer day as Pidove and other bird Pokémon flew overhead. A woman in her early thirties walked along the paved streets of the not-so-busy city that was Aspertia. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked past a girl and boy who were chasing a purple and yellow cat-like Pokémon playing tag together. She smiled as she put her light brown hair into a bun atop her head, a few strands hung loosely at both sides of her face but she didn't mind as she felt a breeze blow by.

After making a few turns she ended up walking towards her home on the Southeast corner of Aspertia city. It was the only house with two stories to it, but there was only one bedroom in the upper story which belonged to the woman herself, the first stories' bedroom belonged to her son, Jake. Another breeze blew by, caring two leaves that danced ever so gracefully in front of the woman before they gently landed on the ground beneath her feet ending their waltz .

Suddenly, the sound of ringing was heard. The woman looked at her wrist were a red and black device sat. The device somewhat resembled a watch in some ways. The woman excepted the call and looked surprised at who it was that called her.

"Oh Hi! Why, Aurea Juniper!" the woman said in slight surprise, "It's been far too long! What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ronda, I agree it has been far too long." the woman on the screen said with a small laugh before adding, "Since I figured that your child is at the age of ten, they'd most likely want to start a Pokémon journey. I thought that giving him a PokeDex and a Pokémon of his own would be a wonderful learning experience!"

"Wow, a PokeDex for my child! Why, that's great! I think a journey would be a wonderful experience!"

"Oh, and Ronda...My assisstant Bianca is in Aspertia at this moment waiting for your son. Just tell him to look for a big, green hat." Juniper said with a small laugh.

"Hm? What now? She's already here?" Ronda said, not as surprised as she would have been years ago at how Juniper planned all of this out.

"Yup."

"Oh, for Pete's sake. You never change." Ronda sighed.

"Ok! Bianca, right?" Ronda asked.

"Yes." Juniper confirmed.

"Got it. Okay no worries." Ronda replied with a smile before she hung up.

After a moment of letting the situation sink in her smiled widened. _'My child gets his first Pokémon!'_ ,she happily yet sadly thought as she opened the door and walked inside the nice home.

"Jake I'm home!" she called.

Down the hall to her right, the first door on the left hand side had opened and a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes walked out from his room. He wore a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts, on his head was a red visor, also underneath his outfit was a dry-fit swim suit. On his feet he wore red and black sneakers with white laces, and was carrying a white and light blue computer bag, or satchel.

"Hey mom!" the boy, Jake greeted cheerfully.

"Hello dear. Say Jake, do you know professor Juniper? She's a famous Pokémon researcher."

"Yeah, why?"

Ronda's smile widened as she continued, "Actually, she's a friend of mine, and she called me today for the first time in ages! Oh, you know those old friends are Jake! So anyway, do you want to have a Pokémon?"

"Wait-what?! Seriously?!" Jake asked in excitement before adding, "Y-yes! I'd love to have a Pokémon!"

"Ok! Step one completed!" she laughed cheerfully.

"Huh?" Jake asked his mother in confusion.

"Nevermind, do you know what a PokeDex is?" she hummed as she spoke.

_'Mom sure is acting strange...'_ Jake thought before replying with "Yes."

"I knew you would! Isn't it amazing how it automatically records Pokémon you meet?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"Now another question! Do you want a PokeDex?"

"...Yes?"

"Ok! Step two completed! Also, a girl named Bianca is here to meet you!" his mother said excitedly.

"A girl named Bianca?" he mumbled to himself. He opened his mouth to ask her something but was cut off.

"I was told to look for a big, green hat. That's right you're going to go look for Bianca. She'll be the one to give you your starter."

"Got it, a big, green hat. See you mom." Jake said hugging his mother and walking out the door.

"Wait! Did you at least pack clean underwear?!" she asked knowing that he had packed essentials in his satchel ahead of time if he ever got a Pokémon. She sighed as the front door was slammed shut, drowning out her question.

Jake hummed a happy tune as he walked north of his home, he ran into an older boy with dark blue spiky hair that goes upward, he wore a white and red training suit with black gloves. He also wore dark blue riding pants that matched his hair and he wore red shoes with black laces.

Beside him was a girl with short brown hair that was put into a ponytail, a pink bow was in her hair as well. She wore a pink shirt, white pants and pink shoes with white laces.

"Hi, Jake!" she greeted happily.

"Hey! You get a Pokémon yet? There aren't any Pokémon trainers around here, and I'm getting bored" the boy asked, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Not yet, but I'm going to get one now, from someone named Bianca." Jake replied.

"What's that? A person named Bianca is giving you a Pokémon? Really?!" the boy said in surprise and happiness.

_'Ryan seems happy for me...or is he happy that I'll become another trainer for him to fight?' _Jake thought, he didn't want to be just some type of stepping stone to get rid of Ryan's boredom!

"Jake, if you get a Pokémon take really, really good care of it, ok?" Ryan's sister said holding out her hand, pinkie extended.

"Of course, Natalie." Jake said as he locked pinkies with the smaller girl. "I promise." he added with a nod to confirm that it was a promise he wasn't intending to break anytime soon.

Ryan watched the scene silently, his blood-red eyes softening as he smiled. He just wished he could go back and...

"Alright, it's time for you to go home, Nat." the oldest of the three informed, shoving his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind.

Natalie looked up at her older brother then sighed. "Fine," she said with a pout, "Jake, remember to take really good care of your Pokémon!" she added, waving as she ran back to her and Ryan's house.

"You know I will!" Jake said with a chuckle as he watched the girl leave.

"Well, what are you standing around here for?" Ryan asked with a grin, "Let's find Bianca." he added, grin widening tenfold.

"Er...sure. But I don't know where she-wait,I think I know where she is...c'mon" the younger of the two said before dashing towards the entrance of the city. Ryan chuckled before following after Jake.

Before long the two were in front of white stone steps that led to the lookout, the place that Aspertia was known for. From the lookout there was beautiful scenery, a giant lake with a beautiful treeline just before it fades into the mountains that are cast with a golden glow from the morning sun's rays. It was the beginning of summer, the leaves on the trees were as green as the grass, the lake shimmering beautifully in the sun's presence, and the mountains in the far off distance completing the background. Pokémon roamed the skies, land, and water as the lookout showed the calm and peaceful Unova region.

A woman stood on the lookout, her back facing the two teens who, even though they've been to the lookout many times during their childhood, were in awe at the sight.

"Excuse us, but are you Bianca?" Jake asked as he walked up to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder. The woman wore an orange hoodie over a low-cut white shirt that was black in the chest area, she wore red rimmed glasses, a lime green hat with a white bow, lime green pants that stopped at the knees, and orange shoes with black bows on the laces.

The green-eyed blond looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes I am, you must be Jake! It's so nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully with a light giggle. In her hands was a cylinder like glass container holding three PokeBalls. She held it out for the boy to examine.

"Ta-da! In here is your starter Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey!" she exclaimed in an excitedly happy tone.

The container opened and smoke drifted out, the three PokeBalls gleaming in the sun's light. Jake examined each one, wondering which one he'd like to have. Tough decisions, tough decisions.

"The one on the left is the grass-type Pokémon, Snivy, the one in the middle is the fire-type Pokémon, Tepig, and the one on the right is the water type Pokémon, Oshawott." Bianca informed, to help the trainer out.

"I pick this one." Jake said, grabbing Snivy's PokeBall. As he looked down at it, he felt a surge of power suddenly roll of the PokeBall in waves. With a pop the red and white capsule opened, and before Jake stood a small grass snake with intelligent and curious red eyes.

"Ah, you picked the grass Pokémon Snivy! Good choice! Here is your PokeDex! Also, would you like to give Snivy a nickname?" the blonde assistant asked with a smile, handing Jake a small black and red device.

"Yeah. Does Sen sound good to you buddy?" the burnet asked the grass-type. The snake Pokémon replied with a happy chirp of its species name, nodding it's approval.

"He likes it!" Bianca observed happily, "Sen it is, then!" she giggled.

"Excuse me, Bianca, but I want a PokeDex too." Ryan said as he walked up to stand beside Jake.

"Um...I didn't expect anyone else, but luckily I brought an extra! Here you go!" Bianca said with a small laugh as she handed Ryan the device. Jake had turned to leave and was about to descend the steps of the lookout before Ryan stopped him.

"Wait! Let's see if you can handle being a real trainer by having your first battle!" the red-eyed boy declared, pulling a red and white spherical device from his pocket and throwing it in the air.

Jake looked down at his starter. "Ready for your first battle?" he asked the grass-type. Sen nodded and jumped in front of his trainer, ready to fight. The PokeBall opened with a pop, white light materializing into the shape of Ryan's starter Pokémon.

"Get ready to battle my starter I raised from an egg!" the older boy exclaimed.


End file.
